As the Snow Falls
by runningYODA
Summary: Lily's and Scorpius' first Christmas together.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

_**As the Snow Falls**_

"Kendra," Lily moaned. "Please help me."

Lily starred down at her Divinations book. She pulled at her hair, grasping fist full's of hair between her fingers; she looked over at her friend who looked quite bemused. Kendra shook her head, grinning, as she continued to write. Giving up, Lily pushed her book away from her and settled back into her seat. The library was nearly empty. A few students were scattered about, finishing essays and finding books. Madam Prince looked oblivious to the holiday cheer that was surrounding her. Her long, brown robes made her face look even paler and more sinister.

"Lily, we've had two weeks to write this. It's not my fault you wasted your time working on Quidditch strategies with Daniel."

"But it was important, with Anna Harris as Ravenclaws' new Keeper; we had to come up with a new way to—."

"Lily," Kendra giggled. "It's Christmas. The only reason it was _so _important," she rolled her eyes, "Is because Daniel wanted one last chance to get you alone before the holidays."

"That's not true." Lily said, slamming her book closed. Kendra looked immediately at Madam Prince; her frown deepened into a scowl.

"I was only joking." Kendra said, watching Madam Prince until she walked away. Lily heard her mumble under her breath something about how "children never shut up." She saw a flicker of movement behind her. Peaking over her shoulder, she could only see the bookshelves.

"You know," Kendra continued. "I think Daniel is jealous of all the attention Malfoy had been giving you at the Prefects' Meetings."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, turning back in her chair to look back at Kendra.

"Well, Malfoy has been extremely attentive to you since he broke up with Gabrielle."

"What do you mean?" Lily inquired; she gathered her legs under her and drew closer to Kendra. The latter leaned in. The two were hunched over now, whispering to each other.

"He is always holding doors open for you, giving you for help, and last Thursday, he picked up your books when they fell, and—"

"Extremely attentive," Lily giggled. "He's Head Boy, Kendra. He helps every once. Besides, he's just being a gentlemen—"

"He stares at your bum." Kendra stated. "A lot." She sat back in her seat, smirking at Lily. Her eyebrows rose up to the tips of her brown bangs; she crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for Lily's response. Lily could feel the heat rising up her neck and resting on her cheeks. She would guess that her hair was almost as red as her face was right now.

"He's a guy, Kendra. What do you suspect?" Lily replied, shrugging her shoulders. She could fell her palms getting sweating. She looked back down at the table. Her Divinations book and essay sat there, taunting her.

"Please, Kendra, will you just help me?" Lily pleaded; her lips quivered as her green eyes grew wide. "All you have to do is read through it for mistakes. I will be forever great-full to you."

"Fine," Kendra sighed; she pushed back her book and pulled Lily's essay toward her; the parchment unraveled in her hand. "But only this once."

Ten minutes later, Lily was starring out the window. Watching as snowflakes hit the window, they would roll down the glass plane until they gathered in clusters on the window seal. Lily saw another flicker of movement behind her. Turning in her chair, once again all she could see was book shelves. She watched as a book gentle tossed in the air as it went by her. _Quidditch through the Ages._ The gold script flickered in the light as it passed by. The green book continued passed Lily and behind one of the bookshelves.

_SLAM._

Kendra threw Lily's essay across the table. She had a satisfied grin across her face.

"Done."

"I love you Kendra." Lily cried. She folded the essay and began gathering her books into her bag.

"I know." Kendra responded as she slid the strap of her bag over her head. Kendra glanced at the clock, Lily looked too. It was nearly time for dinner. "Ready?"

"I'll meet you down there. I want to get that book Professor Longbottom recommended about plants in Australia."

"See you down there then," Kendra called whilst she began walking towards the library's door. Lily watched her until she disappeared. Grabbing her bag, she walked to the bookshelf that not only moments ago the green book had flown to. Lily could fell her heart racing as she drew closer. She smiled at the first year that walked passed her and out of the library; everyone was leaving and headed towards the Great Hall. Lily heard the whisper of an object being moved.

"Oh, _Daniel_, I have been waiting to see you all day." Lily sighed drastically as she looked around. She let out a small squeal, when two hands wrapped around her waist. Her cry was cut short when a pair of lips covered hers. The hands slid down, caressing her hips. His lips inched across her jaw, reaching her ear. Lily's hands ran up his shoulders and into his hair, pulling at it. His lips wrapped around her earlobe; his teeth tugged at sensitive skin. She let out a soft moan.

She pulled at his hair, bringing his lips back to hers. She could feel his warm lips moving against her own. Her tongue ran along his lips, begging for entrance. He let out a groan when her tongue touched his. He tasted like mint tooth paste and Butterbeer. He lifted her up by her hips and pushed her up into the book shelves; she could feel a book digging into her lower back. He pulled away, burring his face in the crook of her neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer; his kisses trailed down her neck. When he reached her shoulder, he bit down hard. She could feel his teeth imprinting on her skin.

"Scorpius…"

He pulled away looking Lily in the eyes. She starred into his silver orbs. The ominous swirls of silver and gray made her knees grow weak staring into them. Lily had grown accustomed to their secrets over the past few months. When Scorpius was happy, angry, excited, upset…

Lily's hand slid out of his platinum locks and down to his cheek; her hand caressed it, soothingly.

"What's wrong?"

"You promised that you would stay away from Daniel." He stated; his tone was stony and flat.

"Scorpius, we were only going over Quidditch plans—"

"He's been bragging about is all day. 'I snogged Lily Potter.' I wanted to curse the slimy git during Potions, but then I would have to explain why I would be upset over Daniel snogging you, now wouldn't I." Scorpius murmured through gritted teeth. Lily's hands trailed down his face to rest on his shoulders; she unwrapped her legs from around him and steadied herself on her feet. She reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. It was gentle, like the caress of spring breeze.

"You know why I don't want to tell anyone, yet." Lily whispered. "I want to tell my family in person, before we tell anyone else." Lily placed a kiss on his jaw; Scorpius could see a small, sly smirk growing on her features. "Besides, you and I both know that I wouldn't snog that _slimy git_ to save my life." She placed another kiss on his cheek. "You're the only man I want to snog."

Her fingers trailed down his shoulders and his back sides. His torso was tone from all those years of playing Quidditch. Lily tugged on his shirt as she kissed him. She pulled the fabric out from his pants; she slid her hands underneath, exploring his lower back. He guided her back until she felt her back collide with the stone wall. His hand brushed against her jaw, tilting her head back. His tongue slid through her lips and danced with hers. Scorpius' hands grabbed her hips and lifted her up. She could feel the cold and damp seeping through her shirt as it rubbed against the window. Lily pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I…got…got…you…got…a… you…a pre…pre…sant…" Lily gasped between breaths; the open mouth kisses along her neck stopped as she uttered the last word.

"What?" Scorpius chuckled.

"I got you a present." Lily repeated, nodding towards her bag. It was still where Lily had dropped it when Scorpius had grabbed her. The latter placed a kiss on her nose and walked over to the slumped over bag. He grabbed the strap and brought it over to Lily. She searched through the back and pulled out a long, thin black box. She handed it to Scorpius. He tugged at the green ribbon.

"Dad said that all Aurors need a pair. I though you could use them next year…you know…when you start training…"

Scorpius opened the box and pushed away the wrappings. Inside was a pair of black dragon-hide gloves. Scorpius ran a finger along them: the tough and strong scales. He stared down at them not uttering a word.

"I just thought they could be useful…it's nothing though…stupid really—"

Lily was cut off by the quick kiss that Scorpius placed on her lips. It was different from the earlier ones. It was sweet, slow, and tender.

"They're perfect." Scorpius murmured against her lips; his forehead resting against hers. Lily shivered unintentionally. She could feel his hands moving around, looking for something in his pockets. He held out a jewelry box to her. He pulled away the lid before she could speak. A white silver bracelet with green emeralds. The emeralds gave off a scintillating shine in the firelight.

"Scorpius…" She spoke shakily.

He took the bracelet out of the box and unclasped it. Lily held out her hand at his request. She watched as he closed the clasp. The bracelet clung to her wrist like a second skin, a perfect fit.

"It was my grandmother's." Scorpius whispered as he kissed Lily's temple.

"No, Scorpius, I couldn't…" Lily groaned in protest; she moved to unclasp the bracelet. Scorpius' hands stilled her own in his grasp.

"It is mine to give to whom I wish. And I want to give it to you Lily." Scorpius raised her chin; his eyes staring into her own. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too, Scorpius." Lily murmured while she rested her head against his chest. "Kendra's right you know?"

"Hmmm..."

Lily grinned; she positioned her legs away from Scorpius and on to the ground. She danced out of his grasp and towards the door. She gave Scorpius a smile as she turned around to taunt him.

"You do stare at my bum," Lily sang. "A lot."

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?"<p>

Lily felt a pair of hands graze her hips and slid up her shirt. The attacker buried his face in her hair; his nose caressed the edge of her earlobe. She felt her body slack into his embrace; her arms wrapped around his own. Her head fell back against his shoulder. She could feel the rumble of laughter through his chest against her back. Thoughts of last night: Pixie Wine, heated kisses, her black dress, his touch…

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a tired, hushed cry.

"Mommy's here…Shh… You're all right…" Lily cooed. She picked up the little figure off the changing table. Her platinum curls bounced as Lily rocked her back and forth in her arms. The little girl reached out her fist towards her mother. Lily reached down and rubbed her nose against her daughter's nose. The little baby let out a quiet sheik of laughter.

"My mum's right you know," Lily murmured. "She looks just like you."

"She has your eyes though." Scorpius replied. He lifted his daughter out of his wife's hands. He lifted her up and brought her back down, placing a kiss on her brow. "Everyone's waiting down stairs, and I don't think James will wait any longer for you."

"He's thirty years old. I think he can wait ten more minutes to open presents." Lily giggled as she followed the two out of her old childhood bedroom. Lily turned back and closed the door. Her bracelet glistened in the hallway light. The silver and emerald bracelet hadn't left her hand since that day seven years ago: their first Christmas together.

She twirled around to face Scorpius again. He waited at the edge of the stairs with Emma in his hands, sleeping against his chest. He smiled when he caught Lily's eye.

"I love you." Lily uttered as she stocked towards him.

"I know." Scorpius grinned as he kissed Lily. She leaned towards him; her mind was still swarming with thoughts of Christmas and last night.

"Daddy." Lily pulled away to look down at her son. He came up to Lily's thigh as he tugged on his father's sweater. "Uncle James wants to open presents." Daniel cried; he stared up at his parents, begging with big wide silver orbs.

"All right, we're coming. Go ahead." Lily laughed as she followed her son down the stairs. Her mind dancing with memories and cherished thoughts of all the Christmases she had experienced and the ones to come.

"You never told me what you were thinking about, Love." Scorpius called, descending the stairs behind his wife. Lily turned around to look at Scorpius. She caught his eye moving up her backside and resting on her face. Lily smiled in spite of herself.

"You stare at my bum. A lot."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays. Just a little one shot in honor of the holidays. Be safe and happy this year. And have a terrific and happy New Year. Thanks for Reading!<strong>


End file.
